Bella Gives it up For the Boss
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Bella es llamada a la oficina del jefe, después de una indiscreción en un servicio funerario el día anterior. Ella espera ser despedida, pero obtiene algo completamente diferente. Aún aturdida y confundida por esta breve pero agradable aventura, su jefe le dice que volverán a reunirse el siguiente lunes. Ella no puede esperar…
1. Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Jackie White, Nombre original de la novela "Lucy gives up for the boss". Al Staff Excomulgado: PaolaQ por la Traducción, Alie por Corrección de la Traducción, María por la Corrección, AnaE por la Diagramación y Luna2604 por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento **_

Bella es llamada a la oficina del jefe, después de una indiscreción en un servicio funerario el día anterior. Ella espera ser despedida, pero obtiene algo completamente diferente.

Aún aturdida y confundida por esta breve pero agradable aventura, su jefe le dice que volverán a reunirse el siguiente lunes. _Ella no puede esperar…_

* * *

_**Parte 1**_

Bella odiaba admitirlo, pero Jacob se veía sexy en su traje negro. Nunca le había visto vestido así antes. Cuando andaban juntos, el siempre llevaba pantalones vaqueros o chinos de algodón y una camisa. En el trabajo, siempre llevaba overoles azules anchos, no muy halagadores. El traje parecía nuevo, y ella se preguntó si lo había comprado especialmente para el día de hoy. No se veía cómodo, y seguía tirando del cuello de su camisa.

Bella trabajaba en ventas telefónicas en La Wine Company Trader. Jacob trabajaba en el departamento de envíos. No mucho tiempo después de que ella comenzara a trabajar allí, él le había hecho evidente que gustaba de ella. Había insistido durante meses hasta que por fin empezaron a salir juntos en la fiesta de Navidad del año pasado. Había bebido más de lo que pretendía, y terminó haciéndole una mamada en el armario de papelería. Después de eso, le había perecido solamente educado salir con el chico. Pero, a pesar de que Jacob era bien parecido, con un buen cuerpo, era aburrido como un lavavajillas y un asco en la cama. Habían durado un par de meses, pero luego Bella lo había dejado. Jacob no había hablado con ella desde entonces.

Bella había estado en Wine Trader desde hacía casi dos años. Ella había dejado la escuela a los dieciséis años sin cualificaciones significativas. Se había trasladado fuera de la casa de su familia más o menos con esa edad. Bueno, no tanto mudado, más bien dicho echada. Su madre sólo tenía diecisiete años cuando tuvo a Bella, nunca había conocido a su padre, y fue obligada a cuidar de sí misma desde una edad muy temprana. Su madre siempre había estado en algún otro lugar, con alguien. Después de dejar la escuela Bella se las arregló para encontrar una habitación en un piso con una chica que conocía de la escuela. La muchacha era un par de años más mayor que Bella, y reglamentariamente no debería haberle permitido a Bella coger la habitación. Pero necesitaba el dinero, por lo que Bella se mudó.

Después de dos años de reclamar los beneficios, y asistir a un club de empleo inútil tras otro, Bella logró obtener el trabajo de tele ventas en el Wine Trader. La rotación del personal era ridícula. La mayoría de la gente no conseguía ni siquiera terminar el primer día. No podían soportar la presión constante de las ventas. Aunque Bella odiaba el trabajo, tenía un talento innato para ello. Podía hablar, lo cual era básicamente el trabajo. Contribuía a su trabajo que la mayoría de los clientes de Bella eran hombres. Ella coqueteaba con ellos de forma deliberada, a pesar de que tal comportamiento no se animaba, y ciertamente no estaba en el manual de capacitación. Sus supervisores sabían que ella lo hacía, pero hacían de la vista gorda la mayor parte del tiempo porque Bella obtenía resultados. Sus cifras de ventas siempre estaban entre las primeras cinco para el departamento.

Wine Trader estaba cerrado por hoy, en señal de respeto al fundador que había muerto la semana anterior. El personal había sido informado de que deberían asistir a la ceremonia conmemorativa en el St. Thomas. Bella ni siquiera conocía al tipo. Él tenía un millón de años de edad, aparentemente y no había sido visto por la empresa durante casi un año. Bella había planeado faltar al servicio en memoria hasta que Alice, su mejor amiga en el departamento de tele ventas, le había advertido que iban a comprobar quien no se presentaba. Por mucho que odiase su trabajo, Bella no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. Así que allí estaba sentada, vestida de negro, a la espera de que comenzara el servicio.

—Mierda Bella, —susurró Alice, apuntando a la falda de Bella—. ¿No tienes algo más apropiado?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Negro no era un color que llevase muy a menudo. La mini falda que tenía era la única falda negra o vestido negro que tenía.

—Tu top no es mucho mejor, —dijo Alice.

Bella no vio lo que estaba mal con la parte superior. Era una blusa de seda lisa. Nada con lo cual alguien pudiera ofenderse. Tal vez se había desbrochado un botón más de lo que debería. Pero tenía un gran escote y no quería ocultarlo.

Alice dijo — ¿Has visto a Jacob?

—Sí. Él se ve bien en ese traje. —admitió de mala gana a Bella.

— ¿Desearías no haberlo dejado?

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, la música inundó la iglesia. Cuando esta eventualmente terminó, todo el mundo se sentó en silencio y esperó. Una figura en la primera fila se levantó y caminó hacia el atril.

El hombre dijo —Estamos aquí hoy para rendir homenaje a Howard Cullen, el fundador de Wine Trader.

Bella y Alice estaban sentadas cerca de la parte de atrás. Incluso desde de ahí Bella podía ver que el hombre era bien parecido.

— ¿Quién es? —susurró a Alice.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

El hombre del atril continuó —Mi abuelo fundó esta empresa hace más de sesenta años...

Él era el nieto de Howard Cullen, fundador de Wine Trader. Bella no le prestó mucha atención al resto de su discurso, pero sí estudió al hombre. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, medía más o menos uno ochenta, con un físico delgado. Parecía tener unos treinta años.

El funeral duró poco menos de una hora. Bella, perdió el interés una vez que el nieto se había sentado. Unas cuantas personas más rindieron sus tributos al fundador antes de que cruzaran la calle hacia el Hotel Grassmoor.

—¡No te vuelvas loca! —dijo Alice. Ella estaba preocupada de que Bella vería la barra libre como una licencia para emborracharse. —No querrás perder tu trabajo.

Bella se bebió el vodka de golpe y dijo —Te preocupas demasiado.

Bella había esperado estar más cerca al nieto una vez que se habían trasladado al hotel, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Jacob estaba allí, sin embargo. Él había estado rondando su mesa desde que Bella y Alice se habían sentado y sospechaba que estaba esperando una repetición de la presentación de la fiesta de Navidad. Ya pasaban un par de meses desde que Bella había estado con un hombre, y estaba más que lista, pero no iba a ser con Jacob. Ella sabía a lo que conduciría eso. Esta vez quería algo sin complicaciones, sin compromisos.

Bella acababa de tomarse su tercer vodka cuando vio al nieto caminar a través de la puerta de la recepción del salón. Ella le dio un codazo a Alice. Después, para decepción de Bella, una rubia alta le siguió hasta la habitación y se quedó junto a él.

— ¿Su esposa?

Alice se encogió de hombros

El hombre y la rubia se sentaron en el otro extremo de la habitación, al lado del buffet. Eran sin duda una pareja, pero no parecían tener mucho que decirse el uno al otro. Bella llegó a la conclusión de que debían de estar casados. No tenía la intención de comer algo, pero decidió que un viaje al buffet le daría la oportunidad de tener una mejor vista del hombre.

— ¿Quieres algo de el buffet? —le preguntó a Alice.

Alice sonrió. Ella sabía lo que Bella estaba haciendo. —Tráeme un rollo de salchicha.

Mientras caminaba por la habitación, Bella era consciente de que varios de los hombres la observaban. No llevaba una mini falda a trabajar muy a menudo, pero cada vez que lo hacía tenía el mismo efecto. Ella tenía excelentes piernas, a pesar de que lo se decía a sí misma.

Ningún gasto se había escatimado en el buffet. Bella no sabía lo que era la mitad de la comida que ofrecían. Evitó la comida más exótica, tomando sólo un par de bocadillos de jamón, patatas fritas y el rollo de salchicha de Alice. Sus ojos apenas se desviaban del hombre mientras se acercaba más y más a él. Él era excepcionalmente guapo, pero parecía muy serio. Aun así, era un funeral era muy poco probable que estuviera sonriendo y bromeando. De pronto, miró a Bella. Ella se detuvo en seco. Se sentía culpable, como si él supiera que ella había estado observándolo. Sabía que tenía que mirar hacia otro lado, pero no lo hizo. La mirada del hombre se movió por su cuerpo, la estaba revisando, no había ninguna duda al respecto. Se sentía como si él la estaba desvistiendo y a ella le gustaba. Le hubiera gustado aún más si lo hubiera estado haciendo de verdad. Por último, miró hacia otro lado, y Bella regresó a su mesa.

—Él me estaba mirando. —no podía esperar para contarle a Alice.

—En tus sueños, probablemente se estaba preguntando qué diablos estabas usando en una ceremonia conmemorativa.

Bella no había pensado en eso. Tal vez él no la había estado mirando, tal vez estaba consternado por la falda que llevaba en el funeral de su abuelo. Oh, bueno. ¿Ella podía soñar no era así?

—Hola Bella —Jacob dijo rompiendo su silencio.

—Vete a la mierda Jacob —dijo Bella. Ella no estaba tan desesperada.

* * *

**Sorry chicas, me he confundido al decir que es un OS, este consta de tres caps. :/**

**Es de vampiros errar xD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parte 2**_

Los teléfonos de la oficina de ventas telefónicas estaban al rojo vivo a la mañana siguiente, y Bella no estaba funcionando a toda máquina. Ella todavía estaba sufriendo los efectos del vodka gratis. El nieto del fundador, cuyo nombre había descubierto era Edward Cullen, se había ido poco tiempo después de que Bella hubiese estado en el buffet. Una vez que él se había ido, no había habido mucho más que hacer, excepto beber.

Por suerte para Bella, ella podía coquetear en piloto automático, por lo que sus clientes estaban felices. Ella tenía como objetivo el bono de este mes. Había un bolso con su nombre en el centro comercial Grandside, por lo que tenía que seguir adelante. Alice no ayudaba. Ella sabía que Bella estaba sufriendo y se mofaba de ella sin piedad. Bella se consolaba pensando que era viernes, se juntaba con las mismas tres chicas todos los viernes por la noche, era una tradición. Ya estaría recuperada para entonces. Por lo general, se tomaban unas copas en una de sus casas antes de buscar un pub en la ciudad, y luego a un club. Bella tenía propuesto en su mente que esta noche iba a encontrar a un hombre. Tenía que acostarse con alguien. Entre llamadas, ella planeaba lo que iba a ponerse. Algo especialmente sensual. Elegante, chic, sensual.

Bella pronto se dio cuenta que alguien estaba mirando por encima de su hombro. Era Claire, su supervisora. Desde su oficina, Claire podía escuchar cualquiera de las llamadas "por razones de control de calidad". Bella pensó que lo había hecho bien esta mañana, a pesar de su molesta resaca. ¿Había molestado a un cliente? No lo creía. Claire le dijo con gestos de las manos a Bella que fuera a su oficina una vez que había terminado con su actual llamada. La oficina de Claire estaba en la esquina de la sala de ventas. Sus paredes de cristal la permitían poder supervisar el piso de ventas telefónicas. Las chicas en el piso de ventas la llamaban la pecera.

— ¿Qué has hecho ahora? —Alice le pregunto a Bella.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Ella no lo sabía, pero sabía que no era una buena noticia. La última vez que había sido llamada a la pecera, fue para que le echaran bronca por llevar su coqueteo demasiado lejos. El cliente no se había quejado cuando ella le preguntó si necesitaba que le diera una mano para descargar. Pero a su supervisor no le había gustado, y le había dado una advertencia oficial. Bella llamó a la puerta de Claire, y luego la abrió sin esperar una respuesta.

—No te sientes, —dijo Claire. Se veía nerviosa. —Ellos te quieren ver arriba.

— ¿Quién?

—No sé la chica que llamó por teléfono no me lo ha dicho. Tienes que ir de inmediato, tomar el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, y luego preguntarle a la chica en la recepción. Date prisa... No les hagas esperar. —Claire prácticamente empujó a Bella por la puerta.

El quinto piso era donde todos los _jefes_ estaban. Ellos rara vez se aventuraban a la planta baja, y Bella no podía recordar a alguien de la planta de tele ventas que alguna vez estuviera allí. Ni siquiera Claire.

A medida que golpeó el botón _5_ en el ascensor, se preguntó qué era lo que la estaba esperando a ella. Estaba bastante segura de que no iba a ser nada bueno. Debía haber molesto mucho a alguien ayer.

La chica detrás del mostrador de recepción en el quinto piso miró por encima del hombro a Bella. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a un plebeyo por aquí. Ella le señaló hacia la oficina en el extremo del corredor. Iba a llamar a la puerta, y luego esperar hasta que le dijeran que entrara. Era difícil creer que el quinto piso pertenecía a la misma empresa. Pinturas adornaban las paredes de los pasillos a ambos lados. La alfombra era gruesa y el mobiliario parecía antiguo. Incluso olía caro.

Llegado al final del pasillo. El nombre en la puerta era Howard Cullen, el muerto para el cual se había celebrado el memorial de ayer. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Una voz de hombre gritó —Entra.

Al entrar en la oficina era como viajar atrás en el tiempo. La oficina era enorme, casi la mitad del tamaño de la planta entera de televentas. El piso era de madera pulida, con una gran alfombra oriental en el centro. Incluso más pinturas adornaban las paredes. En el otro extremo de la habitación, junto a la ventana había un escritorio de caoba maciza. Detrás de la mesa se encontraba sentado Edward Cullen.

—Acércate más —dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

Bella sabía que ella estaba a punto de ser despedida. Alice había estado en lo cierto. Él seguro se había enojado a causa de la falda corta que había llevado. Se hizo camino hacia la mesa tratando de pensar lo que podría decir para rescatar su trabajo. Cuando estaba a un par de metros de su escritorio, finalmente levantó la vista.

—Bella me parece ser. —La estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos ahora.

—Sí. —Su voz era poco más que un chillido. Tosió para tratar de aclararse la garganta seca.

—Nos conocimos ayer. ¿Te acuerdas? —Dijo él.

—Sí. Si se trata de la falda...

Él empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie —Sin duda alguna es acerca de la falda. ¿Cree usted que era el atuendo apropiado para un servicio conmemorativo?

—No, pero yo no tenía nada que ponerme.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa, sin dejar nunca de mirarla a los ojos a Bella. Caminó detrás de ella. No quería darse la vuelta, así que ella miró por la ventana. El edificio Wine Trader era el más alto en la zona, así que todo lo que podía ver era el cielo. Sus pasos se detuvieron. Ella podía sentirlo de pie justo detrás de ella. Ella había tenido suficiente de esta mierda, si iba a despedirla por qué no se quitaba de rodeos.

—Mira, si me vas a despedir...

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a despedir?

—A causa de la falda —dijo ella.

Hubo un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad, entonces él dijo —Tú querías que te follara ayer, ¿no?

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre. No podía asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué...?

—Yo dije que tú querías que te follara ayer. ¿Vas a negarlo?

Wow. Este hombre era directo. Bella podía sentir la humedad en la parte delantera de sus bragas. ¿Qué podía decir? Era cierto. Ella lo había querido ayer, pero ella no podía simplemente decirlo. ¿Podría?

Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada, el hombre la agarró del hombro y la hizo girar, por lo que estaba frente a la mesa de nuevo. Entonces él la empujó hacia adelante, quedando inclinada sobre el escritorio. Su mano subió su falda hasta mostrar sus bragas. Bella trató desesperadamente de recordar cuales eran las que se había puesto esa mañana, su mano llegó a su alrededor, y tiró las bragas a un lado, sus dedos tocaron sus labios vaginales húmedos, contuvo el aliento, y separo más sus pies. Ella estaba más húmeda de lo que había estado durante meses. Los dedos de él encontraron su clítoris y lo estimularon lentamente al principio, luego más rápido. Dos dedos empujaron poco a poco dentro de ella, mientras él continuaba estimulando su clítoris con la otra mano. Sus dedos se curvaron dentro de ella y le acarició su Punto G perdiéndose en el placer, de repente se detuvo y se apartó.

— ¿Qué coño...? —Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que todavía tenía la misma expresión pétrea.

—Tengo una reunión en veinte minutos, hay un coche que me espera abajo. Sugiero que volvernos a reunir el lunes por la mañana ya que voy a tener más tiempo.

Bella enderezó sus bragas, y se bajó la falda. — ¿Convocará de nuevo?...

—Así es. Ahora vete ya, de vuelta a tu oficina.

El hombre se acercó a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para Bella. Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, se preguntó qué demonios había sucedido. La chica detrás del mostrador de la recepción miró hacia arriba, lo cual hizo que Bella se sintiera aún más incómoda. Mientras Bella bajaba el ascensor, echó un vistazo por el espejo. Ella se veía bien, aunque había un poco de rojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Alice exigió tan pronto como Bella regresó a su escritorio.

—Nada. —Bella sabía que no podía decir nada sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Además ¿qué diría? Ella ni siquiera lo entendía. Alice era persistente, así que al final Bella le dijo que le habían dado una advertencia a causa del incidente de la falda. Eso pareció satisfacer a Alice.

El resto de la tarde fue un borrón. Bella pasó a piloto automático para responder a sus llamadas, pero todo el tiempo seguía teniendo flashbacks. ¿Convocar el lunes realmente quería decir lo que ella creía?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parte 3**_

Bella llamó por teléfono a sus amigas para cancelar. Ellas asumieron que ella se sentía mal ya que nunca se perdía una salida de viernes por la noche. Tenía otras cosas en su mente. Y tenía muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

¿Realmente Edward Cullen iba a follarla el lunes, cuando se reunieran de nuevo?

¿Quería que lo hiciera? Demonios ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y era que sí quería, y mucho más.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer el lunes? ¿Simplemente subía a su oficina? ¿O él llamaría?

¿Qué le diría a Alice?

¿Quién era la rubia que había estado con en el hotel? ¿Estaba casado?

La cabeza le dio vueltas todo el fin de semana. Ella fue a la ciudad por sí misma en la mañana del sábado. Ella normalmente hablaba con alguno de sus amigos, pero no quería hacer frente a preguntas incómodas. Pasó mucho más tiempo de lo que debería haber hecho en escoger el sostén de color rosa y las bragas. Estaba contando las horas.

Después del fin de semana más largo que jamás había conocido, el lunes finalmente llegó. Su compañera de piso, Rosalie, se sorprendió al encontrar a Bella lista para el trabajo veinte minutos antes de lo habitual. Bella llevaba un vestido sencillo, a la rodilla de color rojo largo. Algo que se había puesto a trabajar muchas veces antes. No quería llamar la atención sobre sí misma.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Rosalie.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Hoy es lunes. A ti no te gustan los lunes por la mañana. ¡Más bien dicho no te gustan las mañanas!

Bella no quería entrar en esta conversación, por lo que se excusó y se fue a tomar el autobús.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Alice dijo cuando vio a Bella que ya estaba en su escritorio. Alice nunca había entrado después que ella entrara. Bella se encogió de hombros. Su mente estaba en otras cosas. Ella no podía sacar la imagen de Edward Cullen de su mente. Estaba decidida a borrar esa expresión de su cara de piedra.

Los teléfonos empezaron a sonar a las nueve en punto. Sus clientes debieron haber notado un cambio de actitud de Bella. Ella no era tan habladora, o coqueta como siempre. Ella era más que nada de negocios y al punto. Ya para las diez treinta Bella empezó a pensar que debió de haber sido una especie de cruel broma. Luego de unos minutos más tarde, la puerta principal de la oficina de ventas telefónicas se abrió. Bella contuvo el aliento. Mike Newton, el gerente de ventas entró. Ella exhaló, que decepción. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta a alguien y ese alguien era Edward Cullen. El corazón de Bella empezó acelerarse, y ella sintió que la sangre se dirigía sus mejillas. Los dos hombres estaban de pie junto a la puerta por un momento antes de hacer su camino a la oficina de Claire.

— ¡Mira quién está ahí! —dijo Alice.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y observó a los dos hombres que estaban ya dentro de la oficina de Claire. Mike Newton parecía estar riendo, pero Edward Cullen todavía usaba la misma expresión pétrea. Claire parecía que estaba a punto de tener un infarto. Bella sabía cómo se sentía. Bella logró serenarse lo suficiente para terminar la llamada que estaba atendiendo, pero después pulso clic en el _"Lejos del escritorio"_ en el botón de su consola telefónica. Los dos hombres estuvieron en la oficina de Claire no más de un par de minutos, pero a Bella le pareció como una eternidad. Luego se fueron.

— ¿Lo has visto? —Alice dijo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Bella.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Bella le hubiera gustado tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Veinte minutos más tarde Claire salió de su oficina.

— ¿Que estaba haciendo Edward Cullen aquí? —Alice estaba desesperada por saber lo que estaba pasando.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, vuelve a tu estación, —dijo Claire— Bella ven a mi oficina quieres.

Bella estaba fuera de su asiento tan rápido que casi golpeó a Claire. Una vez dentro de la pecera, Claire dijo —Lleva esto a la oficina de Edward Cullen.

— ¿Qué son?

—Las cifras de este trimestre de ventas. No es que sea de tu incumbencia.

En circunstancias normales, Bella habría preguntado por qué tenía ella que llevar las cifras de ventas hasta el quinto piso. Pero pensó que ella ya sabía la respuesta.

La recepcionista del quinto piso le dio a Bella la misma mirada altanera que le había dado el día anterior. Como si a ella le importara. Tenía una reunión a la cual debía asistir.

La misma voz severa le dijo que entrara en la oficina. Esta vez Edward Cullen estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, sobre la alfombra oriental.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo él.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo, consciente de que ya estaba húmeda.

—Bájalas —Hizo un gesto hacia las cifras de ventas.

Ella las dejó caer en el armario de las bebidas al lado de la puerta.

—Ahora quítate el vestido.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo lo quería ahora. Se quitó sus zapatos, se bajó la cremallera de su vestido, y lo dejó caer al suelo. Caminó hacia ella, su mirada se movía de arriba y hacia abajo de su cuerpo. Ella echó una mirada hacia abajo a su bragueta distinguiendo solamente un bulto. Él era un ser humano después de todo. Caminó detrás de ella, y expertamente desabrochó el sujetador, que cayó al suelo. Sus brazos la rodearon y le tomó los pechos. Ella empujó su trasero hacia él hasta que pudo sentir su erección. Ella lo quería dentro. Él le pellizcó los pezones, no suavemente, pero no con tanta fuerza para que le doliesen. Sin previo aviso la cogió en sus brazos y atravesó la habitación. La sentó en la mesa frente a él. Le levantó la parte inferior y bajó las bragas de color rosa. Luego levantó las piernas, por lo que sus pies se plantaron en el escritorio. Él se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas abiertas.

Bella pensó que iba a explotar cuando su lengua separó sus labios húmedos. Se preguntó si la habitación era insonora, y si ella se atrevería a hacer algún sonido. De repente, no tenía más remedio, y dejó escapar un grito de asombro cuando su lengua encontró su clítoris y lo estimuló una y otra vez. Ya no le importaba si la altanera de la recepción podía oírla. Bella se echó hacia atrás, y reposó su cabeza sobre la parte posterior del escritorio. Empezó a estimular sus propios pezones mientras Edward metía primero uno, luego dos y finalmente tres dedos profundamente en su interior. Todo el tiempo su lengua experta jugaba con su clítoris. Momentos más tarde el cuerpo de Bella empujó contra la cara de Edward mientras se precipitaba hacia su clímax. Sabía que se iba a correr y quería detenerlo. Ella no quería que esto terminara. Perdió la batalla, y sintió los espasmos de la fiebre del orgasmo a través de su cuerpo. Pensó que podría aplastarlo entre sus piernas.

Ella no se movió durante unos segundos. Cuando volvió a tener aliento, se levantó para enfrentarse a él. Él puso sus manos debajo de sus brazos y la levantó de la mesa, la volteo, tal como lo había hecho el viernes. La empujo hacia delante, por lo que sus pechos se apretaron hacia abajo sobre el escritorio frío. Oyó el sonido de su cierre y, a continuación, momentos después lo sintió entrar en ella. Él no era suave. Su ritmo era rápido y urgente. Cada golpe le cortó la respiración por un momento. Pero ella quería más y más duro todavía, y apretó su trasero contra él. Él respondió y los golpes se hicieron más rápidos y más duros. De repente, la agarró del pelo con una mano, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la otra mano le apretó fuertemente los senos contra el pecho.

Entonces, de repente, se detuvo y se quitó de ella. Él no se había corrido, estaba segura de eso. Se levantó y se volvió hacia él. Empujó su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que estaba de rodillas. Una vez allí, ella tomó su polla en la mano, y con la otra mano, acuno sus bolas. Ella empezó a acariciar su pene, pero él no quería eso. Acerco su cara hacia su entrepierna. Lamió la cabeza, y probó una mezcla de líquido pre-eyaculatorio y sus propios jugos. Poco a poco tomó la polla en su boca. Había estado tan mojada que no se había dado cuenta de lo grueso que era. Nunca había tenido un problema con el reflejo de vomitar, por lo que fue capaz de meterla al fondo de su boca. Poco a poco empezó el movimiento de ida y vuelta. Él agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza, empujo más rápidamente y más profundamente en su boca. No quería una mamada de ella. Él quería ser el que tuviera el control. Quería follar su boca. Sus manos se abrieron camino en torno a su trasero y lo presionó hacia adelante. Tenía que respirar por la nariz porque su boca estaba llena de su virilidad.

Unos momentos más tarde ella supo que él estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que movió la mano a la base de su polla intentando retrasar el momento. Él retiró la mano. Sería el único en decidir cuándo iba acorrerse. Disparó su corrida por primera vez en la parte posterior de la boca. Ella luchó para tragar, apenas había acabado cuando la segunda ola de semen llenó su boca de nuevo. El bombeo se detuvo, pero aún había más esperma llenando su boca. Luego se sacó la polla de su boca. Aún de rodillas, alzó la vista hacia él, abriendo la boca ligeramente para mostrarle el semen que todavía estaba allí. Alguno le goteaba hacia abajo sobre el mentón.

—Trágalo. No quiero que caiga en la alfombra —dijo.

Ella cogió el semen en su barbilla con su dedo, y se chupó el dedo. Entonces ella tomó su polla, todavía semi-dura, de nuevo en la boca para chupar las gotitas de semen restantes.

Cuando hubo terminado, Edward se limpió la polla con un pañuelo de papel, y luego se subió los pantalones y sus calzoncillos. Se acercó a la ropa de Bella, que aún estaban en la puerta. Se la tiró a ella, —vístete y vuelve a tu oficina.

Bella se vistió, pensó en decir algo, pero no tenía palabras. La recepcionista no hizo contacto visual con Bella mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. ¿Sabía ella? Bella no le importaba. En el ascensor se volvió para mirarse en el espejo y sonrió. Todavía no tenía ni idea de quién era Edward Cullen. Parecía como una persona de poca estima. Pero en este momento no le importaba. Este había sido mejor día que había tenido en el Wine Trader.

Alice estaba llena de preguntas, pero Bella le dio una endeble escusa. Ella acababa de entregar las cifras de ventas, después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grazie por leer, los reviews, favoritos y alertas. **

**SabrinaCullenBlack, Maru-chan1296, gabuxis-15, joli Cullen, tityscaya, sandra32321, FerHdePattinson, Denissevel, ale-cullen4, elizabeth1485, whiskymariana, lory24, tulgarita, Mikagiss, mmavic81, Angie Masen, montego 24, anmaray, ErandiLina, valu03, Lisa Cullen 92, BarbyBells, , ela fordyce, marirroma, Aries AL, namy33, belangiesom16, greek-cullen, , tanya denali cullen masen, lueli, aurorita90, yoyes cullen, elena robsten, Sandieetita, Aliena Cullen, CaroBereCullen, nmt1525 y a todas las lectoras silenciosas.**

* * *

_**Parte 4**_

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Bella dijo. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que _"aquel día"_ y Bella y no visto ni oído nada de Edward Cullen.

— ¿No has oído? —Alice dijo.

— ¿Qué? —Bella dijo tratando de leer el aviso en el tablón de anuncios. Ella no podía acercarse, porque todas las chicas del piso de tele ventas estaban a su alrededor.

—Ya no tenemos trabajo. —Alice dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Tu amigo Edward Cullen ha decidido externalizar televentas a un centro de llamadas en Tombuctú o en alguna parte.

— ¿A partir de cuándo?

—A partir de ahora. Estamos sin trabajo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**La siguiente novela se llama "Polygraph Desire Revealed" de Sidonie Spice**

**_Argumento_**

Cuando un detective de policía sorprende a una sexy técnica de polígrafo tratando de poner a punto su equipo, éste da un giro a la situación y la pone en el banquillo...

A medida que Edward le hace a Bella preguntas más y más personales, la tensión sexual en la sala de conferencias se hace más tangible a cada segundo. Con el polígrafo conectado a sus biorritmos, ella no puede mentir con éxito, y cuando la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia él sale a la luz, Edward obtiene todo sobre lo que ha estado fantaseando… ¡y mucho más!

Esta follada rápida de 3,000 palabras, mezcla la anticipación y el interrogatorio suave, con sexo explosivamente erótico. Admite la verdad ante ti mismo… ¡sabes que lo deseas!


End file.
